Liberando a nuestros amores
by L.I.T
Summary: Una misión en una cascada, tres chicas enamoradas que tendrán que pasar una prueba para lograr obtener un pergamino y así salvar a sus compañeros. Sasusaku, Nejiten y Naruhina
1. Conociendo la cascada, Suerte Hinata

**Liberando a nuestros amores**

**By L.I.T**

**Capitulo uno: Conociendo la cascada, Suerte Hinata**

En un bosque muy lejano a la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas se puede ver a una chica pelirrosa junto a una castaña y una chica de pelo negro, quienes corrían a su máxima velocidad mientras de largo solo se les podía percibir por el color de sus cabellos ya que poseían máscaras así que lo más seguro eran Anbus de Konoha.

-Sakura-chan cuanto falta? –preguntaba la joven del cabello color azabache

-Mmm si mis cálculos no fallan en menos de una hora encontraremos dicha cascada –respondió la chica

-Pero Tsunade-sama estará segura que ahí se encontrará dicho pergamino, tengo entendido que en la Cascada Ai solo se pueden obtener las cosas si la persona que las busca tiene los sentimientos más nobles –decía la castaña

-Hai Tenten-chan yo también escuche eso pero creo saber porque nos enviaron a nosotras –respondía una de las jóvenes

-Porque lo crees Hinata? –cuestionó Tenten

-Muy fácil, mira sentimientos nobles que hay más noble que el amor hacia alguien más, además ella nos dijo que eran tres pergaminos y que uno complementaba al otro, así que tenía que buscar tres corazones puros los cuales tuvieran ya un dueño –culminó Hinata

-Tienes razón Hinata, aunque tengo una pequeña duda ante tal misterio o mito de la cascada porque también se dice que se entregaran con mayor facilidad si una de las partes involucradas muestra abiertamente sus sentimientos y según veo aquí las únicas que se están exponiendo somos nosotras además esos tres salieron hace una semana y nada de ellos –decía Sakura

-Nee, Sakura estás preocupada por Sasuke? –preguntó la Hyuuga

-Acaso Tenten no lo está de Neji? –respondió con otra pregunta Haruno

-Lo mismo te digo con Naruto Hinata –acabo Tenten

-Entiendo –asintieron las tres.

Al cabo de la hora las tres jóvenes llegan a un bello lugar rodeado de un sin número de flores de todos los colores, formas y tamañas, un poco más alejado se podía ver una hermosa posa y como una catarata caí sobre ella.

-Qué lugar más bello –pensaban las tres chicas y rodeadas por el embriagante aroma y llamado del lugar se fueron acercando sin percatarse que detrás de ellas se estaba cerrando el lugar y este se está convirtiendo en un templo.

-Quién osa entrar a mis territorios –exclamaba una voz

Un grito proveniente de dos de las chicas se escucho por todo el lugar al ver como en la cámara siguiente se encontraban el cuerpo petrificado de sus compañeros y amores.

-P ero qué demonios paso aquí Naruto-kuuun –decía la Hyuuga al borde de las lágrimas

-Neji –murmuraba la otra chica la cual se encontraba en el mismo estado que su compañera.

-Chicas recuerden que las cosas acá se dan por parejo si ustedes quieren salvar a alguien ese sentimiento debe ser correspondido –decía la tercera Kunoichi

-Hai Sakura –respondieron las tres y así dejando a aquellos dos jóvenes se siguieron adentrando en el sitio hasta llegar a la recamara principal del lugar en donde se podía ver el tercer integrante del equipo anbu anteriormente enviado.

-Sasuke –pensó la pelirrosa pero no se dejo inmutar ante la escena ella sabía que tenía una misión y que sus sentimientos jugaban mucho en aquel lugar.

Así que las tres lograron entrar hasta el altar del sitio, este era una pequeña cascada rodeado de múltiples flores rojas las cuales le daban una forma de corazón, al llegar las tres chicas al borde en el centro del lago se apareció una Hada.

-Quienes son ustedes? –pregunto aquel ser

-Nosotras somos ninjas de Konoha venimos por los tres pergaminos y por los tres chicos que están aquí –respondió Haruno

-Hummm ya veo así que vienen por los tres jóvenes, conocen las reglas de los Dioses de la cascada cierto? –preguntó el Hada

-Sí, los conocemos perfectamente –hablo por primera vez Tenten

-Así que manos a la obra, yo soy el Hada Ai, la encargada de la vigilancia de está cascada y quien las va a hacer a llevar a que realicen la prueba impuesta para cada una de ustedes espero que las consigan efectuar al cien por ciento –terminó Ai

Las tres jóvenes asintieron.

-La primera en realizar la prueba será Hinata Hyuuga, el pergamino que lograrás será el de "Llaves de la oscuridad", el cual fue utilizado en tiempos pasado para liberar corazones de sus más profundos miedos y sentimientos –culminó el Hada

-Est.a bien –respondió la chica, quien ingresaba en un laberinto en el cual lograría encontrar el escrito y con ello salvar al rubio

-SUERTE –gritaron las otras dos chicas

Y así fue como Hinata empezó su caminar por aquel sitio y con un único objetivo en su mente salvar a Naruto sin importar lo demás.

**Continuará……….**

**Notas Autora:** Bueno para empezar está es mi primera historia manejando tres parejas, espero que sea de su agrado, trataré de actualizar cada sábado porque la estoy haciendo para un grupo así que me agrado y la empecé a subir.

**Adelantos:**

-Ai nos podrías decir porque los chicos no quedaron los tres juntos –preguntaba Tenten

-El que no está con ellos es porque ya definió lo que hay en su corazón y sin más lo acepto –respondió.

-Pero él es el zorro de las nueve colas –decía un hombre de 40 años

-Acaso tiene la culpa de tener ese moustro, además yo lo amo –decía una chica

Hinata se encontraba plasmada al ver como escenas de su vida y la de Naruto pasaban en su mente con cada paso que daba pero la última imagen la dejo fría en el lugar

* * *

Me dejan un review????????????????? 


	2. La leyenda de la cascada

Aclaraciones: Bueno está historia la estoy publicando conjuntamente en un grupo y acá.

Por otro lado la inicie con una pequeña iluminación que me dio mi musa.

Quiero aclarar que todos tienen 19 excepto Neji y Tenten que tienen 20 y todos son anbus, por otro lado la leyenda de la cascada es un invento mío al igual que el Hada Ai.

Summary: Que pasaría si tres chicas deben de rescatar en una cascada encantada a sus amores, pero este sentimiento debe ser parejo y solo dos de ellas serán correspondidas.

Disclamer: Aclaro que Naruto no me pertenece. Si hubiera sido mío nunca hubiera existido Karin y Sasuke ya estaría de regreso en Konoha y de novio con Sakura y bueno Itachi andaría tras de cierta persona que conozco.

Pairings: SASUSAKU, NARUHINA Y NEJITEN

**Liberando a nuestros amores**

**By L.I.T**

**Capitulo dos: La leyenda de la cascada**

-Oye Saku tú conoces la verdadera historia de está cascada –preguntaba Tenten

-En realidad no la conozco pero preguntémosle a ella –dijo Sakura señalando al Hada Ai

Así ambas chicas se acercaron a aquel ser y le pidieron que le contará la verdadera historia de aquel lugar y así empezó la leyenda.

"_Hace cien años en está cascada una joven pareja se reunieron para versen a escondidas, ya que sus familias no aceptaban su relación y no querían que su descendencia se mezclara._

_Antes de que los chicos se hicieran pareja, Hotaru estaba perdidamente enamorada de Suuichi pero este nunca le había demostrado afecto alguno y bueno ante dicha negación la chica se encontraba en una leve depresión y luego de haber conversado con el pelirrojo y haber obtenido un frío trato, se dirigió echa un mar de lágrimas rumbo a la cascado con un solo objetivo terminar con su vida, mientras deambulaba por este sitio se le apareció la Diosa Ai y le dio unas pequeñas palabras de aliento además la reconforto con tres pergaminos en donde estos tenían escritos algunos jutsus con los cuales cualquier persona podría destacar, la chica no lo dudo mucho y acepto gustosa y en ese mismo lugar se puso a aprender aquellos místicos jutus; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dos días habían transcurrido y Hotaru no se había percatado de ello, lo único que la logro sacar de su entrenamiento fue la cálida voz del chico quien se le se oía totalmente preocupado y cuando la vio frente a él no logro apartar su vista ya que de aquella "molestia" suya estaba emanando un brillo especial"_

Hinata se encontraba caminando por el laberinto, debido a aquel lugar mágico durante su recorrido se iban proyectando algunas imágenes de su vida y la del rubio, en ellas se presentaban los sufrimientos más profundos que cada uno había pasado pero de igual forma sus alegrías también eran representadas.

La chica caminaba por el lugar con un sentimiento de nostalgia por tantas situaciones pero de repente paró en seco ya que frente a ella se encontraba una escena que no la podía creer.

Se podía ver a Naruto con una niña rubia de ojos plateados en brazos a la par de ellos una chica quien los veía amorosamente pero su cara no era reconocible.

-"Pero que es esto" –pensaba Hinata al ver como cada vez se sentía más real aquella situación de pronto aparece una nueva visión frente a ella, en la cual puede ver al rubio muy malherido peleando contra un ninja del sonido aunque al igual que Uzumaki aquel ninja se encontraba muy herido pero de la nada realizó una copia, la cual se dispuso a atacar al chico quien se encontraba totalmente ido por la cantidad de sangre perdida la chica sin dudarlo dos veces se dirigió velozmente hacia donde se ubicaba la pelea y con su cuerpo protegió a su amado, recibiendo el golpe directamente en su hombro el cual inmediatamente empezó a botar unas cuantas gotas de sangre. Debido al golpe y a la gran cantidad de emociones que se habían aglomerado en la mente de la Hyuuga está cayo inconsciente en el lugar.

-¿Un brillo especial? –preguntaron las dos

-S.

Pero antes de lograr responder en el lugar por donde había entrado Hinata emanó una luz, la cual iluminó uno de los círculos que se encontraban en la pared del pequeño lago donde anteriormente salió Ai.

Mientras tanto en Konoha

-Nee Tsunade-sama los pergaminos por los que envió a Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Neji y Sasuke los necesita la aldea para algo? –preguntó Shizune

-Para nada

-¿Entonces?

-Mira la misión de los ninjas no es traer los pergaminos a la aldea o sino que por medio de "ellos" sus corazones tomen un rumbo ya que todos se están negando a demostrar sus sentimientos para no perjudicar a la aldea y te lo digo ya vi mucho sufrir a Sakura no quiero que todas pasen por lo mismo.

-Ya veo entonces para que la misión sea satisfactoria deben llegar en parejas?

-Exacto lo único que espero es que Sasuke sienta algo por Sakura

-Mmmm porque solo Sasuke?

-Neji quiere a Tenten pero no se ha dado cuenta, al igual que Naruto quien al ser tan despistado ni idea del asunto pero Sasuke es tan difícil de descifrar que solo le pido a la Diosa Ai que no haga sufrir más el corazón de mi alumna.

-¿Eso quiere decir que esos pergaminos no existen?

-Sí y no

-No entiendo

-Shizune-chan mira los pergaminos existieron hace 100 años pero estos fueron usados y aunque según la leyenda cuando se logre encontrar un amor como el que se profesaron Suuichi y Hotaru lo cual hará que el mayor y más poderoso pergamino de un jutsu místico aparezca es solamente una leyenda

-¿Pero si sucediera que clase de jutsu seria?

-Nadie sabe bien qué clase de jutsu seria, aunque algunos dicen que este sería capaz de desaparecer los sellos malditos otros dicen que sería la destrucción total del ser que lo adquiriera.

-Entonces los chicos no corren peligro alguno?

-No, además los seis son anbus y tres de ellos serán los futuros sannins de la aldea

-Entendido –dicho esto la joven se retiro de la oficina

-"La única preocupación que tengo es que supuestamente uno de los dos corazones tendrá que dejar de latir si un amor no correspondido o no descubierto este en ese lugar, de ser así los que realmente están enamorados casi al principio del lugar se quedaran pero el que más haya avanzado es el que no sabe de que tiene ese sentimiento dentro suyo" –pensaba la Hokage quien tenía un mal presentimiento

-Por Kami-sama Sakura ten cuidado –murmuró la rubia

-Tenten tu eres la siguiente –musitó el Hada y la dirigió a una nueva estancia

-Hai –murmuró la chica y sin preguntar acerca de su pergamino como lo había hecho Hinata así que se enrumbo dentro del lugar.

-E Hinata? –preguntó Sakura luego de haber perdido con su vista a la castaña

-Ella se encuentra descansando –dijo el ser –Ven –le dijo y caminaron hasta la cámara donde se encontraba Sasuke

Continuará……………..

Bueno ciertas cosas se irán aclarando conforme avance el fic, la verdad solo les quiero anunciar de una vez que los pergaminos son casi un cuento y bueno el porqué los chicos quedaron dos y uno se irá explicando mejor.

Así que sin más que decir me despido esperando que me dejen un pequeño review.

Adiós!!!

En Go pueden dejar el review!


	3. Dudas

Aclaraciones: Por otro lado la inicie con una pequeña iluminación que me dio mi musa.

Quiero aclarar que todos tienen 19 excepto Neji y Tenten que tienen 20 y todos son anbus, por otro lado la leyenda de la cascada es un invento mío al igual que el Hada Ai.

Summary: Que pasaría si tres chicas deben de rescatar en una cascada encantada a sus amores, pero este sentimiento debe ser parejo y solo dos de ellas serán correspondidas.

Disclamer: Aclaro que Naruto no me pertenece. Si hubiera sido mío nunca hubiera existido Karin y Sasuke ya estaría de regreso en Konoha y de novio con Sakura y bueno Itachi andaría tras de cierta persona que conozco.

Pairings: SASUSAKU, NARUHINA Y NEJITEN

**Liberando a Nuestros Amores**

**By: L.I.T**

Capitulo tres: Dudas

Tenten caminaba por un extenso pasadizo, la chica solo tenía un objetivo el llegar a aquella luz que veía a lo lejos.

Mientras caminaba por el lugar la chica empezó a sentirse nostálgica y un leve dolor en su pecho la detuvo.

-Pero que es este dolor, me siento igual que el día en que llegaron a avisar que mi padre murió en la misión igual al día dos meses luego en el que falleció mi madre por depresión y el simple hecho de que cuando me veía, veía a mi padre –pensaba Tenten –desde los 10 años básicamente vivo sola y nunca había dejado que nadie más llegará a mi corazón hasta que lo conocí , si a él mi bello ángel aunque un tiempo estuvimos separados pero luego nos reencontramos pero las cosas entre nosotros cambiaron drásticamente, te volviste frío e ignorabas a todo el mundo ya nunca veía una sonrisa en tu rostro, el tiempo paso y nos graduamos de la academia ninja y cuando se formaron los grupos le di gracias a Kami-sama por habernos puesto juntos aunque tú no parecías muy complacido con la idea.

Así comenzamos a convivir más seguido juntos y poco a poco me fui nuevamente acercando y sin pensarlo me enamoré perdidamente de ti y para que te fijarás en mí me convertí en la mejor Kunoichi en armas, todo con tal de que me vieras y ahora a mis 20 años no se si esto me habrá servido de algo; es cierto tu familia te ha hecho sufrir demasiado y la muerte de tu padre por culpa del Souke hizo nacer un odio en tu interior pero con ira y remordimiento nada cambiará eso te lo he dicho pero nunca me has hecho caso, ahora creo que simplemente soy una MOLESTIA en tu vida, nunca me lo has dicho verbalmente pero solo con tu mirada lo he podido descifrar tal parece que los chicos fríos son los que más hacen sufrir.

-Mientras tanto con Sakura-

-¿Qué piensa Sakura-san? –preguntó Ai

-Nada –respondió la chica

-No lo creo así, se que usted piensa en algo o en alguien -respondía el Hada mientras veía a la pelirrosa frente al chico de cabello azabache.

Sakura se volvió a perder en sus pensamientos, al ver aquel chico de ojos negros frente a ella totalmente inmóvil hacia destrozos en su corazón.

"Sasuke porque estás tú acá y no te quedaste en el mismo lugar que Naruto y Neji, la verdad es que no sé porque me preocupo por ti si tu ya NO vives en mí, al fin pude sacarte de mi corazón aunque sé que en una parte de mí aun vive mi amor por ti y es el único lugar que tiene esperanzas en ti y en tu amor correspondido"

-Sakura-San –llamó Ai

-Me decías Ai

-Le estaba preguntando usted conoce a este chico?

-Si desde hace mucho tiempo lo conozco

-Pero él es una buena persona?

-Porque lo preguntas?

-Es porque él llegó a está habitación

-No entiendo

-Mira Sakura-san –hizo un silencio- este templo tiene una entrada la cual es donde están sus otros dos amigos y también tiene una antesala en donde se leen tus sentimientos y con este sentimiento hay dos posibilidades más, estás son dos cuartos uno es conocido como Sala Dark en donde van aquellas personas que no tienen sentimiento alguno y está sala.

-Y está sala de que es?

-Esta es la sala Nera acá llegan los seres que tienen un sentimiento fuerte por alguien pero que no quieren demostrarlo por miedo o por vergüenza.

-Me estás queriendo decir que Sasuke-kun quiere a alguien

-Si

-Pero quién es?

-La persona que habita en el corazón de este chico es……..

Continuará

Y que les pareció???? Espero que les haya gustado, así que lo único que les pido es un review

O si tienen alguna duda, queja, sugerencia ya saben soy toda oídos

Xau

Lau Uchiha!


	4. ¿Madre?, Cambio

Aclaraciones: Por otro lado la inicie con una pequeña iluminación que me dio mi musa. LAS IMÁGENES QUE VEN LAS CHICAS SON TOTALMENTE FALSAS Y SOLAMENTE SE USAN PARA ATORMENTAR A CIERTAS PERSONAS…UPS HABLE DE MÁS

Quiero aclarar que todos tienen 19 excepto Neji y Tenten que tienen 20 y todos son anbus, por otro lado la leyenda de la cascada es un invento mío al igual que el Hada Ai.

Summary: Que pasaría si tres chicas deben de rescatar en una cascada encantada a sus amores, pero este sentimiento debe ser parejo y solo dos de ellas serán correspondidas.

Disclamer: Aclaro que Naruto no me pertenece. Si hubiera sido mío nunca hubiera existido Karin y Sasuke ya estaría de regreso en Konoha y de novio con Sakura y bueno Itachi andaría tras de cierta persona que conozco.

Pairings: SASUSAKU, NARUHINA Y NEJITEN

**Liberando a Nuestros Amores**

**By: L.I.T**

Capitulo cuatro: ¿Madre?, Cambio

Tenten seguía caminando por el pasadizo, hace unos segundos atrás sus recuerdos habían cesado y la luz se veía cada vez más cerca.

Cuando llego al lugar noto una niña de unos seis años con el cabello castaño oscuro recogido en dos chonguitos con unos hermosos ojos color plata, la kunoichi se veía totalmente asombrada esa niña era idéntica a ella pero tenía los ojos de él.

-Kaa-san –grito la niña y corrió a su lado

-¿Qué sucede pequeña?

-¿Tou-san llega hoy? –cuestionó la pequeña

-Yo….-empezó a divagar la morena pero una tercera voz las interrumpió

-Hana cariño ya estoy aquí –dijo el recién llegado

-Tou-san –grito la niña y corrió en dirección del recién llegado siendo arropada por los fuertes brazos del joven (NA: Me da envidia la niña).

-Kaa-san –pronunció Hana pero la persona que era no ponía ninguna atención

-Tenten –pronunció una voz

La nombrada volvió su vista hacia la persona que la llamaba, para su sorpresa era su ángel.

-Etto Tou-san que le pasa a Kaa-san? –preguntaba la pequeña

-"Que le había dicho papá a Neji y a ella mamá, acaso aquella pequeña era su hija" –pensaba Tenten

-Tenten –la volvió a llamar el chico pero está vez su voz se oía más cerca muchas más cerca y sintió una mano tocar su frente

-Neji –exclamó la chica

-Si AMOR –respondió el chico

-"¿Amor? Acá está pasando algo raro yo no puedo tener una hija y mucho menos que el padre sea Neji" –seguía preguntándose Tenten

De pronto todo se volvió negro y sin previo aviso ya no se encontraban en la sala de la mansión o sino en el jardín en donde se realizaba una gran batalla.

Tanto el Souke como el Bouke se encontraban batallando entre ellos la razón el hijo de Hinata Keitaro acababa de cumplir 3 años y Hiashi decidió sellar a la pequeña Hana sabiendo que se había realizado un acuerdo anteriormente de que ya nunca más se iba a volver a sellar un niño.

Tenten veía como su Neji se encontraba en una gran batalla contra Hiashi golpes iban y venían pero de pronto vio que "su pequeña" se encontraba tirada en el suelo y como Hiashi trataba de proporcionarle un golpe a la pequeña, así que haciéndose valer de su gran velocidad se acerco a la niña.

-Hana –gritó Tenten angustiadamente

-Kaa-san –decía la pequeña niña quien se encontraba súper asustada y dolida por el hecho de que su "tío" le aplicó un sello a la fuerza y ahora su padre se encontraba batallando con aquella persona.

-Tenten –llamó Neji mientras se ponía enfrente de la mujer y la niña

-Hai Neji

-Llévate a Hana de aquí no dejas que nada ni nadie les haga daño y cuídate –decía el chico mientras tomaba aire

-Neji y ¿qué vas a hacer tú? –preguntaba la castaña

-Yo terminaré acabaré con todo esto y si por ello debo morir moriré por la causa –sentenciaba el ojiblanco

Tenten se dio cuenta de cómo la respiración del castaño se hacía más y más fuerte supuso que Hiashi tendría que ver en ello y estaba haciendo que el sello del chico empezará a funcionar mientras se disponía a atacarlo para su muerte definitiva.

Y así fue Hiashi hizo que Neji perdiera sus fuerzas y se tuviera que quedar estático frente a su familia. Tenten reaccionó rápidamente cuando vio que Hiashi a un metro de distancia de su compañero y se puso delante de él, la ex cabeza del Souke continuo con su ataque la verdad así podría destruir dos pájaros de un tiro a tal vez tres.

-Kaa-san Tou-san –grito la niña

Sin previo aviso la pequeña Hana se interpuso entre sus padres y su "tío". Todo paso como cámara lenta frente a los dos jóvenes que se encontraban atónitos ante el hecho, la pequeña caía al suelo emanando sangre de su boquita.

Hiashi Hyuuga miraba sorprendido lo que acaba de hacer, él por su estúpida protección a su nieto Keitaro y sin el previo consentimiento de su hija había decidido aplicarle el sello a aquella niña que yacía en el suelo cubierta de sangre acaso se había convertido en un moustro….solo unos gritos lo sacaron de su mundo.

-Hana –gritaron ambos padres

-Mami me duele –decía la niña la cual lloraba

-Princesa no te esfuerces todo va a salir bien te vas a recuperar –decía Neji mientras tomaba a la pequeña en brazos.

-Papi Mami los quiero mucho –fue lo último que dijo la niña antes de dejar este mundo.

-Nooooooo –grito Neji mientras de sus ojos salían unas cuantas lágrimas.

Tenten sentía como una parte de su ser había sido arrebatada y asó como el castaño lloró, el único consuelo que tenían era el consuelo del otro, el consuelo de dos corazones lastima y que la única forma de ser curados era el uno con el otro así que el pergamino del "Amor mutuo" proclamaba su presencia.

-----------------Mientras tanto con Sakura------------------------------

-Ai dime de una vez a quien quiere Sasuke por favor –pedía Sakura

-Sakura-san no

Ai no me digas que no Ya hablaste ahora termina

-Está bien Sasuke-san está perdidamente enamorado de una chica que lo persigue a todas partes y que es una molestia, su nombre no lo conozco solo sé que la llama "Mi Molestia" –terminó el Hada

-Ahhh! –exclamó indignada Haruno

De pronto una luz anunció que la Kunoichi de las armas había terminado su misión

-Sakura-san es vuestro turno pero antes de realizarlo necesito que se acerque hasta donde Sasuke-san

-Hai –respondí la aludida –¿Así? –preguntó la medico ninja

-No NECESITO que estés casi rozando los labios de Sasuke-san

-¿Qué?

-Sakura-san por favor

-Está bien

Y así Sakura se acerco más a los labios de Sasuke pero el verlo tan cerca y debido a un impulso que nació de lo más profundo de su ser en vez de rozar solamente los labios los beso

-Perfecto –paso por la mente de Ai mientras murmuraba unas cuantas palabras

"_Cambio es la última prueba, si tu amor correspondo me liberarás de esta prisión y ni mi más grande miedo hará que te pierda"_

-Ahora la última prueba –decía Ai

Continuará….

**Si no me maten en verdad yo se que en el anterior lo deje colgado y que en este no empieza con eso es que en el próximo capítulo me enfocaré en eso no hay duda alguna y insisto las situaciones que pasan las chicas son totalmente irreales suceden solamente para encontrar los pergaminos y no son elaboradas por sus mentes con respecto a Hinata la historia de ella aún no se ha acabado la Tenten pareciera que si pero tal vez alguna que otra sorpresa se den por ahí…**

Y que les pareció???? Espero que les haya gustado, así que lo único que les pido es un review

O si tienen alguna duda, queja, sugerencia ya saben soy toda oídos

Bueno le agradezco a: Mix Himura Uchiha, Angel-Haruno, Jesybert, egocentric-theorem, miki, Kanname-Chan, tere, haliz, kagome, sakuracerezo92, mOnii.27, Roo-16, DarkAsaKura, winly, GAASAITALEX234, rika-sora, Sakurita55, black rouse1, Haruno-samy, Naruto Datebayo, Potters-light, Musa 555, AkitoxD, scarlete a todos muchísimas gracias por los reviews enserio se los agradezco demasiado sus comentarios me dan ánimos para continuar.

Por cierto a todas las personas que hacen historias en les digo que se pongan "vivos" con sus trabajos para que no sean víctimas de un plagio como me paso a mí, mi historia "Dulce Molestia" fue subida a un foro sin mi autorización pero gracias a Dios se dieron cuenta y a esa persona le cerraron el tema…pero igual tengan cuidado y espero que no sean víctimas de esto. Angel-Haruno nuevamente muchas gracias por avisarme!!

Bueno ahora sí que les parece si me regalan un pequeño comentario acerca de la historia, por favor no sean malos que nada les cuesta además es súper sencillo solamente le dan Go!


	5. ¿Donde estás?

Aclaraciones: Por otro lado la inicie con una pequeña iluminación que me dio mi musa. LAS IMÁGENES QUE VEN LAS CHICAS SON TOTALMENTE FALSAS Y SOLAMENTE SE USAN PARA ATORMENTAR A CIERTAS PERSONAS…UPS HABLE DE MÁS

Quiero aclarar que todos tienen 19 excepto Neji y Tenten que tienen 20 y todos son anbus, por otro lado la leyenda de la cascada es un invento mío al igual que el Hada Ai.

Summary: Que pasaría si tres chicas deben de rescatar en una cascada encantada a sus amores, pero este sentimiento debe ser parejo y solo dos de ellas serán correspondidas.

Disclamer: Aclaro que Naruto no me pertenece. Si hubiera sido mío nunca hubiera existido Karin y Sasuke ya estaría de regreso en Konoha y de novio con Sakura y bueno Itachi andaría tras de cierta persona que conozco.

Pairings: SASUSAKU, NARUHINA Y NEJITEN

**Liberando a Nuestros Amores**

**By: L.I.T**

Capitulo cinco: La última prueba

Cap. 1 ¿Dónde estás?

-Ahora si la última prueba para obtener el pergamino se va a iniciar –decía Ai

-Sakura –dijo una voz fría y grave.

-Sasuke-san Sakura se encuentra bien solo que ha ella no es la que le corresponde hacer está prueba –finalizó el ser místico.

-¿Prueba? Además que hace Sakura aquí? –cuestionaba el pelinegro

-Tres kunoichis de Konoha han venido a salvar a tres shinobis de su aldea Sakura, Hinata y Tenten fueran las seleccionadas. A dos de ellas ya se les ha mandado a buscar su parte del pergamino necesario para salvar a sus compañeros Sasuke, Naruto y Neji –decía el hada con una voz diferente además hasta ahora se iba a mostrar como realmente es…

Una luz envolvió el lugar Sasuke tuvo que cerrar sus ojos por la molestia que está causo pero cuando los volvió a abrir quedo fascinado ese hada era una chica muy linda, tenía el cabello rojizo y los ojos azules, la sonrisa en su rostro era muy llamativa y pegajosa aún para el frío Uchiha quien al verla sonreir mostró una mueca como "sonrisa".

-Pero por qué Sakura no puede hacer está misión?

-Sakura-san siempre ha estado enamorada ella nunca ha olvidado ese sentimiento

-Pero por qué Hinata y Tenten sí? –exclamó el chico confundido ya que todos sabían que Hinata desde la academia estaba loquita por Naruto y Tenten amaba a Neji a escondidas.

-Hinata y Tenten no dicen sus sentimientos por miedo además al contrario con Sakura que si lo ha dicho

-¿Qué tengo yo que no tienen Neji y Naruto?

-Ninguno de los dos se ha dado cuenta de ese sentimiento en cambio vos desde tu partida de Konoha hasta ahora has estado secretamente enamorado de Sakura-san

El Uchiha se encontraba totalmente rojo acaso ese ser leí su corazón así que sin dudarlo paso su mirada al cuerpo que se encontraba estático frente a él y decidido dijo -¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Lo primero es ir al laberinto a traer a Hinata y luego ir por Tenten

El pelinegro se encontraba ya caminando por el laberinto en realidad se le hacía muy extraño todo aquello pero solo accedió a la supuesta prueba al ver a la chica pelirrosa frente a él completamente inmovilizada

-Flashback-

-Rescatarnos? Enserio que este lugar es extraño y porque solo Tenten y Hinata hacen la prueba, es cierto que Sakura antes de que me fuera de la aldea en busca de poder me dijo que me amaba pero luego de mi regreso todo ha sido tan diferente.

-Flashback-

-Tsunade Oba-chan para que nos citó? –preguntaba Uzumaki

-¿A quién llamas vieja? –gritó la Hokage (suspiro por parte de la rubia)-Sakura Naruto los llame para comunicarles el regreso de Sasuke Uchiha –finalizó

-El teme –grito Naruto

-……-Sakura no expresaba palabra alguna

-Hola –saludo una cuarta voz

-Teme –exclamó el rubio

-Uchiha –salió de los labios de la pelirrosa

¿Uchiha? –se preguntaron las otras tres personas presentes en el despacho.

-Fin del flashback-

-Según Naruto eres así conmigo por ser Anbu pero yo también lo soy y no recuerdo esa regla y aunque si tengo realizar esto solo para demostrarte mi amor lo haré

-Fin Flashback-

-Pero donde demonios está Hinata no siento su chackra

-Con Hinata-

Hinata se encontraba tirada en el piso, totalmente pálida y su vista perdida.

Sasuke al verla se preocupo por ella, no era que sintiera algo por la chica o sino que era amiga de Sakura y sabia lo importante que eran los amigos para la pelirrosa. Así que rápidamente se situó frente a la Hyuuga.

-Hinata –empezó a llamarla y a moverla un poco.

La chica empezó a abrir sus ojos ella se sentía extraña, tenía unas ganas enormes de ver a cierto rubio.

-Hinata –la volvió a llamar el chico

-Sasuke-san –le llamó la aludida.

-Levántate vamos –le decía el chico sin saber que decirle en realidad

-Yo necesitó ver a Naruto urgentemente –pensaba la oji-perla

-Etto Sasuke sabes dónde está Naruto-kun

Solo recibió una afirmación con el movimiento de cabeza del pelinegro, así que empezó a caminar detrás del joven.

Sasuke ya estaba más aliviado ya tenía a Hinata ahora solo le faltaba Tenten enserio que fácil que era esa prueba. Uchiha y Hyuuga pronto encontraron a Tenten, la chica estaba sentada en el suelo llorando, tenía sus pies encogidos y sus manos en la cara.

-Tenten –llamó el Uchiha

-Largo –dijo la aludida

-Tenten-san –musitó Hinata

-Hinata-chan estás bien –decía la castaña

-Hai Tenten tenemos que irnos, tenemos que buscar a Sakura-chan

-Pero que hace el Uchiha aquí

-No sé pero tenemos que buscar a Sakura

-Ok entonces vamos

Así los tres regresan donde el Hada, Sasuke al llegar al sitio se encontró con un panorama no muy grato, la Sakura inmovilizada no estaba o mejor dicho no había rastro de la pelirrosa por el lugar.

-Y Sakura? –preguntó

-Ahora es cuando la tercera prueba dará comienzo, tu deber es encontrar y rescatar a Sakura-chan quien se encuentra en una habitación completamente cerrada y como la chica es claustrofóbica va a entrar en desesperación, Uchiha Sasuke tienes 30 minutos para encontrarla o su vida correrá peligro –dichas aquellas palabras trono sus dedos desapareciendo junto a Hinata y Tenten.

Sasuke no asimilaba aquellas palabras Sakura claustrofóbica y con su vida en juego eso no lo podía permitir tenía que encontrarla.

-Sakura ¿Dónde estás? –pensaba el chico mientras buscaba por el lugar.

Continuará……..

Luego de como tres semanas sin continuarlo acá está el nuevo capitulo...

Bueno está es la primera parte del capítulo 5 creo que dos más y acabaré el fic, como verán ahora el encargado de la prueba es Sasuke no Sakura, solo esperemos que este chico haga todo bien que luego no se arrepienta de sus acciones.

Ahora solo les pido dos favores:

1-Si ven alguna de mis historias publicadas en algún otro sitio por favor díganmelo que yo no autorizó a nadie.

2-Dejenmen un review con sus comentarios enserio todos son bien recibidos.

Gracias,

L.I.T


	6. Sasuke ayúdame

Aclaraciones: Por otro lado la inicie con una pequeña iluminación que me dio mi musa. LAS IMÁGENES QUE VEN LAS CHICAS SON TOTALMENTE FALSAS Y SOLAMENTE SE USAN PARA ATORMENTAR A CIERTAS PERSONAS…UPS HABLE DE MÁS

Quiero aclarar que todos tienen 19 excepto Neji y Tenten que tienen 20 y todos son anbus, por otro lado la leyenda de la cascada es un invento mío al igual que el Hada Ai.

Summary: Que pasaría si tres chicas deben de rescatar en una cascada encantada a sus amores, pero este sentimiento debe ser parejo y solo dos de ellas serán correspondidas.

Disclamer: Aclaro que Naruto no me pertenece. Si hubiera sido mío nunca hubiera existido Karin y Sasuke ya estaría de regreso en Konoha y de novio con Sakura y bueno Itachi andaría tras de cierta persona que conozco.

Pairings: SASUSAKU, NARUHINA Y NEJITEN

**Liberando a Nuestros Amores**

**By: L.I.T**

Capitulo cinco: La última prueba

Cap. 2: Sasuke ayúdame

Sasuke recorría el sitio como loco estaba sumamente preocupado por Sakura además esa claustrofobia le daba mala espina.

Llevaba ya 10 minutos y nada de la chica ahora si era cierto que se sentía inútil como iba a fallarle en estos momentos, ya lo había hecho la vez que se fue como aliado de Orochimaru y por ello se reprimía como siempre por culpa de él aquella chica sufría y ahora sabía que solamente quería apaciguar ese sufrimiento teniéndola junto a él pero dado a su estúpido orgullo de Uchiha y a las continuas indiferencias que le otorgaba actualmente Sakura no lo había dejado demostrar aquello y ahora el estar a unos pasos de tal vez perderla lo hacían querer demostrar lo que en verdad era aquella chica y si por ella debiera sacrificar su propia vida con tal de que estuviera sana y salva no lo importaría amaba a su pelirrosa molesta sobre todas las cosas.

Así siguió avanzando por el lugar y pronto llegó a una gran puerta, la cual nunca antes la había visto y supuso que allí estaría por lo tanto empezó a buscar el cerrojo para poder entrar.

-------------------------ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº------------------------------

Sakura se encontraba despertando del aturdimiento que había sufrido luego de haber besado a Sasuke, si lo había besado, realmente no entendía que fue ese impulso de probar sus labios pero luego de hacerlo perdió total movimiento de su cuerpo.

-Aún luego de haber quedado como hipnotizada no me arrepiento de haberlo besado –pensaba la chica.

Y así era que chica iba a arrepentirse de besar a Sasuke Uchiha, realmente no conocía a ninguna que lo hiciera y ella aun con todo el sufrimiento que había pasado gracias a él lo quería, si aquel chico era una pieza importante en su vida y una parte muy importante de su pasado giraba con respecto a él. Si aquella niña de 12 años que se le declaro al chico yacía dormida en lo más profundo de su corazón pero siempre ejercía esa atracción o necesidad de cuidar al joven y aún ante toda su negación lo amaba, lo amaba como nunca y como no si ahora aquel corazón frío que nunca estuvo pendiente de ella o le dirigía tan solo unas escazas palabras ahora era completamente diferente siempre estaba pendiente y aunque aun le costaba hablar ponía más esfuerzo en hacerlo si bien solo fuera con ella, eso hacía que aquella antigua llama que había en su corazón volviera a resurgir.

Sakura empezó a caminar por el lugar buscando la salida, ese sitio no le gustaba en lo más mínimo es mas tenía un mal presentimiento y comenzó a preocuparse cuando toco según ella lo que sería la puerta y se dio cuenta que estaba completamente cerrada.

-Qué demonios está pasando –empezaba a pensar la chica mientras su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

-Por Kami-sama no me pueden hacer esto…odio estar encerrada hace mucho que no había tenido un ataque claustrofóbico..el último ocurrido fue cuando aún era alumna de Iruka-sensei cuando me hicieron esa broma de mal gusto y que quede inconsciente por tres días –Esos recuerdos hicieron que la chica comenzará a sollozar realmente aquellos recuerdos eran muy traumantes y le hacían gran daño a su corazón.

-------------------------ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº------------------------------

Por más que intentaba abrir aquella puerta no lograba dar con el cerrojo, por qué era inútil en ese momento como si logro acabar con Orochimaru y con Itachi pero no sabía cómo lograr salvar a Sakura se encontraba entrando en una etapa de frustración, esa sensación hace ya muchos años que no la había sentido y odiaba sentirse así.

-Sakura por favor resiste –decía el chico

-------------------------ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº--------------------------

Sakura se encontraba respirando entrecortadamente, por más que intentaba no pensar en eso su cuerpo estaba reaccionando pero como ninja sabía que no era un motivo importante encontrarse encerrada y mantenía la esperanza de que cierto chico de cabello azabache llegue a rescatarla así que ella también empieza a palpar la puerta buscando el cerrojo para poder salir.

-Sasuke ayúdame –expresó con un poco de tristeza

-------------------------ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº--------------------------

Ambos chicos se encontraban buscando la forma de abrir esa puerta y por coincidencias de la vida los dos tocan un punto al mismo tiempo y lo puerta reacciona ya que ambos están pensando en el otro y sus deseos son muy fuertes así que cuando se empieza a abrir aparece una luz que Sakura identificó como el pergamino, cuando estuvo completamente abierta Haruno ve que Sasuke se encontraba detrás de la puerta.

-Sasuke-kun –dice al momento de caer inconsciente en brazos del chico debido al gran trabajo mental que tuvo que realizar.

Mientras tanto

-Ai-san porque Sasuke está buscando a Sakura –pregunto Tenten

-La verdad Sasuke la busca porque el también tiene una prueba no es tanto por el pergamino o sino por su corazón

-Y el pergamino? –preguntó Hinata

-Sakura lo obtendrá si afronta su peor temor.

-Su peor temor….-pensaba Hinata -¿Acaso es perder nuevamente a Sasuke?- preguntó

-No el mayor temor de Sakura-san es estar encerrada en un lugar durante mucho tiempo y para lograr afrontarlo tendrá que vivirlo y si no logra hacerle frente acabará sumergida en el y con ello tal vez un posible deceso.

-Estás diciendo que Sakura puede morir? -Preguntó sobresaltada Tenten

-Exacto además Uchiha tiene que evitarlo y si no lo hace él mismo no se perdonará –culminó el hada

-¿Cambiando de tema y Naruto y Neji-niisan? –preguntó Hinata

-Vamos con ellos aunque les advierto que cuando los vean no va a ser lo mismo…ellos presenciaron sus misiones y saben que pasaron en ellas.

-Está bien –respondieron ambas chicas

Continuará……..

Bueno está es la segunda parte del capítulo 5 y para serles sinceros no me gusto pero creo que uno más y acabaré el fic, realmente lo siento por no haber actualizado antes ya que tenía muchos deberes de la universidad y últimamente se me han ocurrido muchas ideas por lo tanto me he puesto escribir en papel como siempre y ya luego me da pereza transcribir a la PC y bueno también el fin de semana anterior me fui de vacaciones a la playa por lo tanto deje solamente publicado **Destino **mi fic crossrover de Naruto y Digimon con parejas Sasusaku y Sorato espero que lo puedan leer y me digan que les parece. Saben mi meta con este fic es llegar a los 100 reviews cuando acabe la historia espero que ojalá se puede cumplir.

Ahora solo les pido dos favores:

1-Si ven alguna de mis historias publicadas en algún otro sitio por favor díganmelo que yo no autorizó a nadie.

2-Dejenmen un review con sus comentarios enserio todos son bien recibidos y con ellos me ayudaran a estar más cerca de mi meta los 100 reviews!!

Gracias,

L.I.T


	7. Un regalo que te dio la vida FINAL

Aclaraciones: Por otro lado la inicie con una pequeña iluminación que me dio mi musa. LAS IMÁGENES QUE VEN LAS CHICAS SON TOTALMENTE FALSAS Y SOLAMENTE SE USAN PARA ATORMENTAR A CIERTAS PERSONAS…UPS HABLE DE MÁS

Quiero aclarar que todos tienen 19 excepto Neji y Tenten que tienen 20 y todos son anbus, por otro lado la leyenda de la cascada es un invento mío al igual que el Hada Ai.

Summary: Que pasaría si tres chicas deben de rescatar en una cascada encantada a sus amores, pero este sentimiento debe ser parejo y solo dos de ellas serán correspondidas.

Disclamer: Aclaro que Naruto no me pertenece. Si hubiera sido mío nunca hubiera existido Karin y Sasuke ya estaría de regreso en Konoha y de novio con Sakura y bueno Itachi andaría tras de cierta persona que conozco.

Pairings: SASUSAKU, NARUHINA Y NEJITEN

**Liberando a Nuestros Amores**

**By: L.I.T**

Capitulo seis: Un regalo que te dio la vida

Final de la historia

Ai, Hinata y Tenten llegaron donde se encontraban Neji y Naruto, ambas kunoichis llevaban cierto temor, sí había algo que les horrorizaba era decir sus sentimientos en especial sí a quien tenían que decirlo eran a sus respectivos amores.

Hinata era la más tímida de las dos pero era la que más le había insinuado su atracción y amor al rubio pero debido a que el chico era demasiado despistado nunca se había dado cuenta de la situación pero todos sus amigos si conocían los sentimientos de la peliazul.

Tenten al contrario aunque se viera muy fuerte cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos hacia cierto genio de la familia Hyuuga se convertía en una chica totalmente torpe y miedosa…quien lo iba a creer la maestra en armas convertida en lo que más odiaba una tonta.

-Hinata-san, Tenten-san por favor acérquesen a ellos –murmuró Ai

Sasuke solo veía a la chica que tenía en brazos, apenas había llegado hasta donde ella se encontraba enserio se hubiera maldecido sí por culpa del pánico de la kunoichi algo le hubiera ocurrido y no hubiera estado él para salvarle.

Sakura se encontraba inconsciente en brazos del chico, esté solamente llevaba una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sakura me alegro que estés bien –pensaba el pelinegro –el solo pensar en que podía perderte me hicieron recobrar mis sentimientos y darme cuenta que……

Ambas chicas acataron la orden del hada y ya frente a frente con su amor las dudas y los miedos comenzaron a disiparse, la primera en llegar a aquel cambio fue Tenten quien extendió su mano para acariciar la mejilla de su Hyuuga favorito, realmente amaba a ese chico y le encantaría tener aquella niña llamada Hana junto a él y ambos evitarían con toda su alma que pasará lo que fue proyectado en aquellas imágenes que tanto dolor habían causado.

-Hana –soltó como suspiro la joven mientras su mente traía el recuerdo de la niña llamándole mamá.

Y darme cuenta que te amo, te amé y te amaré –salió de la boca del Uchiha menor mientras bajaba un poco su cabeza para besar a la chica en la mejilla…realmente estaba tentado en besar aquellos labios rojos pero preferiría que aquellos orbes color jade estuvieran abiertos, conscientes y aceptaron su beso.

Sakura empezaba a abrir sus ojos cuando sintió como alguien la besó en su mejilla derecha..realmente añoraba que esa sensación fuera provocada por parte de un joven de ojos color azabache.

-Sasuke-kun –dijo de repente y en forma de suspiro

Uchiha escuchó su nombre salir nuevamente de la boca de la pelirrosa con aquel prefijo –kun, hace bastante tiempo que no le decía así, realmente su nombre sonaba sexy al salir de aquellos boca.

-Dime Sakura –respondió él

Sakura se percató de que aquel beso en su mejilla fue proporcionado por su amor de niña aquel amor que aún después de tantos años amaba pero había algo más SU Sasuke la había salvado, él se había preocupado nuevamente por ella.

-Gracias –dijo simplemente la chica en forma de agradecimiento

-¿Por? –preguntó confuso el joven

-Por salvarme no sabes lo que eso significa para mí….(Inner: Kya Sasuke-kun eres mi héroe) –luego de hacer una pausa agregó –podemos ir a buscar a Hinata y a Tenten es que me preocupan –dicho esto se acomodó mejor en el pecho del joven.

-Claro –contestó el pelinegro mientras se sentía muy a gusto sintiendo como la chica se acomodaba mejor en sus brazos.

Y así ambos ninjas ex miembros del equipo 7 salieron en busca de sus otros compañeros.

Hinata sonreía al ver a Naruto completamente quieto, enserio que se veía sereno, calmado y serio algo que el rubio NO era, pero igual hacían que se viera tierno. En la mente de la pelinegra se proyectaban solamente la imagen del rubio con la niña de ojos color perla acaso aquel ser podría ser…un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas de solo imaginar que ella y Uzumaki en un futuro pudieran tener una hija.

Ai veía como la pelinegra se sonrojaba y extendía su mano para acariciar el rostro del rubio, con lo cual la chica mostraba una hermosa sonrisa pero ante el tacto de la kunoichi Naruto comenzó a abrir sus ojos.

Ahora lo más conveniente es viajar a las mentes de Neji Hyuuga y Naruto Uzumaki ya que ambos chicos se encontraban perplejos por los "sueños" que tuvieron.

Neji aún veía a Hana sangrar en sus brazos, recordaba las últimas palabras dichas por la niña "Papi mami los quiero" aquellos últimos esfuerzos por hablar habían hecho que el corazón del genio Hyuuga se derritiera y se sintiera impotente por no haber hecho nada por salvarle..por salvar a su pequeña, ahora no se permitiría perder a alguien importante para él y mucho menos se iba a permitir ver llorar nuevamente a SU Tenten, bueno la única ventaja que tenía el hacerla llorar era que él podía consolarla y reconfortarla con sus caricias y besos por las noches.

-Alto ¿Besarla por las noches? –se decía el ojiperla

-Si Tenten es mía aquel sueño lo decía así o no? –le respondía su orgullosa conciencia

-_Te equivocas__Tenten no es tuya__hasta que sea tu esposa o tan solo tu novia sí es que lo llega a ser porque con tu indiferencia con ella se va a cansar y buscar a alguien más…alguien tal vez como Lee –_le respondía el inner del chico

-Qué Tenten con Lee eso nunca pero

-_Pero nada Neji tú nunca le has dicho tus sentimientos siempre la tratas fríamente y para lo único que la usas es para entrenar –_reprendía el inner

-Es cierto –murmuró el genio

-Neji –dijo en susurró la castaña mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

El Hyuuga vio como los ojos de su compañera se llenaron de lágrimas y sin pensarla la abrazo…un abrazo similar al que le había proporcionado en aquel sueño.

-Tenten te quiero….te quise y te querré por siempre y la forma en la que me di cuenta es ciertamente la más dolorosa pero también es la más placentera y deseo con todas mis fuerzas proteger a mi familia y hacer mi propia familia…deseo que nuevamente seamos Hana, tu y yo –le decía al oído el castaño

-Neji yo también quiero lo mismo pero no quiero que nada ni nadie nos vuelva a separar –respondió también al oído la chica.

Y así ambos jóvenes ex miembros del equipo de Gai se veían directamente a sus ojos, sus rostros lentamente se empezaron a acercar, ambos necesitaban hacerlo y así lo hicieron se besaron tímidamente pero en aquel beso demostraron aquel sentimiento que por tanto tiempo había estado guardado en sus corazones, ella siempre lo había amado pero por temor a perderlo nunca lo había expresado y él la quería pero nunca se había dado cuenta de ello y así en la mente de ambos solo tenían una idea que nuevamente los llenaría de felicidad traer al mundo a su pequeña Hana…la pequeña que en aquel sueño era producto de su amor.

Mientras con Naruto

El chico veía a la oji-perla y sin más la abrazo…la abrazo y ante aquel acto la Hyuuga se puso extremadamente roja pero le encantó aquella repentina acción.

Sasuke iba caminando con Sakura rumbo a donde se encontraban sus amigos pero algo estaba mal, frente a él se encontraba Itachi. El pelinegro recordaba que ya hace año y medio había acabado con él, entonces que hacia frente suyo y con su mirada puesta en Sakura.

-Sasuke-kun –murmuró la pelirrosa al pelinegro al sentir que la aferro más a su cuerpo.

El oír salir su nombre de la boca de la chica hizo que el Uchiha reaccionará y viera que todo era su imaginación.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura? –cuestionó

-¿Porqué me abrazaste más fuerte? –preguntó ella

-Es que me pareció ver a Itachi frente a nosotros pero solo fue mi imaginación –contestó el joven

-Ya veo y me abrazaste más fuerte para protegerme? –preguntó ella con una mirada de ensoñación en tan solo pensarlo.

Un ligero sí que salió de la boca del Uchiha y un leve sonrojo hizo que la chica lo mirará entusiasmada y aquella pequeña coraza que se había formado hacia al ex vengador se derritiera totalmente.

-Mira parece que ya los encontramos –espetó el pelinegro para cambiar el tema.

-Hinata NUNCA en tu vida vuelvas a interponerte entre un ataque y yo –le reprochaba el rubio

-Pero Naruto-kun yo lo hice para protegerte –decía la pelinegra azulada

-Hinata no te quiero perder de nuevo eres muy importante para mí –grito Uzumaki

Tanto la propia Hinata como Neji, Tenten, Ai y Sakura y Sasuke que venían llegando abrieron completamente los ojos.

-¿Qué dices Naruto-kun? –decía sonrojada la chica

-Que yo también te amo –finalizó el chico

FlashBack (Perspectiva de Naruto)

Hinata había evitado que Naruto recibiera el golpe por lo cual ella fue la que salió golpeada y debido a su estado emocional , iba a caer al frío suelo de golpe pero unos fuertes brazos detuvieron su caída.

-Hinata-chan –pronunció el rubio con cara de asombro

-Te amo Naruto-kun –dijo la chica que no volvió a abrir sus ojos.

Naruto no lo creía Hinata lo amaba y por él había sacrificado su vida, no lo podía permitir ella era una kunoichi muy importante para él ahora se daba cuenta que la chica había ocupado el lugar que Sakura había tenido cuando eran gennins y ahora que se había dado cuenta no la podía perder.

Fin FlashBack (Perspectiva de Naruto)

Naruto tuvo que sostener a Hinata, la cual luego de aquellas palabras se llevo una gran conmoción y flaqueo, eran muchas emociones para un día. Naruto veía embobado a la chica, realmente era muy atractiva y se sentía algo tonto llegar a corresponder un sentimiento que había estado en la pelinegra por tantos años y que él se daba cuenta hasta hoy xD

-Baka cierra esa boca de pervertido que tienes –murmuró Sasuke divertido pero aquel comentario hizo que Neji frunciera el ceño.

-Sasuke-teme ya que tú no puedas tener a Sakura-chan en brazos no molestes –decía Naruto sin percatarse de algo

-Si serás baka…Hmp creo que te gane en eso –murmuró el pelinegro mientras acercaba más a la chica a su pecho. (NA: Ojo todavía la tiene en brazos, aunque ella ya podría estar en el suelo de pie)

Cuando Naruto se digno a voltear a ver a su mejor amigo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par….su hermana su Sakura-chan estaba en brazos del Uchiha menor acá estaba pasando algo y no le agradaba.

-Sasuke-hentai que le hiciste a Sakura-chan

-Hmp

-Me la vas a pagar…maldito ex alumno de ese pedófilo de Orochi-gay –decía el rubio.

-Naruto –regañó la pelirrosa

-Sakura-chan

-Ni se te ocurra armar un alboroto o te la veras conmigo –respondía la chica mientras "inconscientemente" se acomodaba mejor en los brazos del chico.

Tenten y Hinata que acababa de abrir los ojos por los gritos de los ex miembros del equipo 7 miraban sorprendidas a la pelirrosa, ella les había dicho que ya no sentía atracción alguna por el Uchiha pero realmente lo dudaban y ahora lo comprobaban al ver a su amiga con una gran sonrisa mientras oía discutir a sus amigos.

-Tenten-san Hinata-san Sakura-san –llamó Ai para calmar los ánimos –ustedes tres han logrado rescatar a sus compañeros, además han logrado recolectar los tres pergaminos, pergaminos que han ayudado tal parece a que sus corazones descubrieran sentimientos –decía mirando a Naruto e Hinata –a buscar un consuelo mutuo pero un gran amor –mirando a Neji y a Tenten –pero sobre todo a luchar y amarse sin importar miedos o rencores que habitan en sus corazones –continuó el Hada mirando a Sasuke y a Sakura –realmente espero que el amor que sienten perduré para la eternidad y nunca dejen que nadie se interponga en el –culminó el ser y luego una gran luz envolvió todo el lugar y donde antes yacía el Hada ahora había un pergamino en cual fue tomado por Tenten, quien lo examinó y se dispuso a leer.

"Si ella te hace falta como el agua  
si es tu mayor necesidad  
Si por su amor eres feliz  
y el mundo es gris cuando no está  
Si no concibes vivir sin verla  
sin dudar es la mujer que tú soñabas

Si ella te quiere y es el amor de tu vida  
entrégale todo, ámala sin medida,  
demuéstrale a diario que es ella tu reina,  
tu consentida, que conocerla fue un milagro,  
un regalo que te dio la vida

Si para ti no hay otra, debes cuidarla,  
evitar hacerla llorar, si te comprende  
y es tu guarida, hazla tu amiga de verdad,  
y será tuya hasta la muerte ya verás  
que no se va y no traiciona

Si ella te quiere y es el amor de tu vida  
entrégale todo, ámala sin medida,  
demuéstrale a diario que es ella tu reina,  
tu consentida, que conocerla fue un milagro,  
un regalo que te dio la vida

Haz que se sienta mujer al amar,  
conquístale la piel, entrégale tu ser  
y ella será tu luz en cada despertar

Si no concibes vivir sin verla  
sin dudar...

Si ella te quiere y es el amor de tu vida  
entrégale todo, ámala sin medida,  
demuéstrale a diario que es ella tu reina,  
tu consentida, que conocerla fue un milagro,  
un regalo que te dio la vida

Que conocerla fue un milagro,  
un regalo que te dio la vida"

Aquello sin duda alguna parecía en vez de un pergamino una canción pero iba dirigido no a las chicas sino a sus acompañantes.

Los chicos se quedaron algo aturdidos ya que aquel escrito sin duda alguna era para ellos pero en la mente de los tres solamente se repetía una parte.

"Demuéstrale a diario que es ella tu reina,  
tu consentida, que conocerla fue un milagro,  
un regalo que te dio la vida"

Y así sin más las tres parejas se besaban en la cueva de la cascada Ai…para sorpresa de las tres chicas, sus amores fueron los que tomaron la iniciativa pero como ellas no eran rogadas pusieron de sus parte. Aquella cueva que tenía una gran fuerza mística que permitía descubrir y revelar sentimientos pero a la vez de unir parejas, aquella misión realmente había sido fenomenal para los seis además tres parejas se habían formado y las tres eran protegidas por la Diosa Ai….Diosa que velaba que sus protegidos duraran por toda la eternidad o eso era lo que se creía.

Fin

Bueno que nostalgia luego de 7 capítulos terminó la historia enserio agradezco a todas las personas que la han leído que me han hecho muy feliz pero sobre todo aquellas personas que me han dejado un hermoso review.

Así que deseo agradecer a: Rydo-Hina, lena, cronos, Jimena Hyuga, Mix Himura Uchiha, Gabriela Alejandra VelasquezM, kaoruuchiha, Potters-light, mOnii27, lovenaruhina, SMRU, Sakurita55

Y a todas aquellas que dejaron su review a la largo de la historia..Gracias a todas me han dado una gran ilusión y así estar más cerca de los 100 reviews que quiero para la historia!!

Por cierto la canción que use del pergamino es de Il divo y se llama Have you ever really loved a woman (Un regalo que te dio la vida) espero que les haya gustado…me pareció una bonita canción como para el pergamino.

Muchas gracias nuevamente

Ahora solo les pido dos favores:

1-Si ven alguna de mis historias publicadas en algún otro sitio por favor díganmelo que yo no autorizó a nadie.

2-Dejenmen un review con sus comentarios enserio todos son bien recibidos y con ellos me ayudaran a estar más cerca de mi meta los 100 reviews!!

Gracias,

L.I.T

PD: Creen que necesite un epílogo????


	8. Epílogo

Aclaraciones: Por otro lado la inicie con una pequeña iluminación que me dio mi musa. LAS IMÁGENES QUE VEN LAS CHICAS SON TOTALMENTE FALSAS Y SOLAMENTE SE USAN PARA ATORMENTAR A CIERTAS PERSONAS…UPS HABLE DE MÁS

Quiero aclarar que todos tienen 19 excepto Neji y Tenten que tienen 20 y todos son anbus, por otro lado la leyenda de la cascada es un invento mío al igual que el Hada Ai.

Summary: Que pasaría si tres chicas deben de rescatar en una cascada encantada a sus amores, pero este sentimiento debe ser parejo y solo dos de ellas serán correspondidas.

Disclamer: Aclaro que Naruto no me pertenece. Si hubiera sido mío nunca hubiera existido Karin y Sasuke ya estaría de regreso en Konoha y de novio con Sakura y bueno Itachi andaría tras de cierta persona que conozco.

Pairings: SASUSAKU, NARUHINA Y NEJITEN

**Liberando a Nuestros Amores**

**By: L.I.T**

**Epílogo: Feliz cumpleaños princesa**

Sakura caminaba por la calle principal de la aldea, iba muy metida en sus pensamientos debido a que se cumplían ya tres meses de aquella "misión" en la cascada y no había logrado hablar con Sasuke sobre aquel beso, que tantas ilusiones había hecho nacer en ella, ya que esté andaba en una misión junto a su ex equipo Hebi para hacerla más emocionante, la pelirrosa no sé sentía preocupada por Suigetsu o Juugo sino por una pelirroja mala espina de nombre Karin que se la pasaba encima de su pelinegro favorito. Tan encimada estaba en sus pensamientos la chica que no había notado como unos ojos la miraban en uno de los árboles-

-Hola Sakura-chan –murmuró una voz escandalosa que saco a la pelirrosa de su mundo.

-Naruto Hinata –saludó ella

-Hola Sakura ¿Qué haces tan despistada? –preguntó Hinata

-Pues verán –empezó a decir Sakura no podía decirles que estaba pensando en Sasuke- venía pensando en el nuevo jutsu médico que me enseño Tsunade –replicó a lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Vaya eso es muy importante claro claro –murmuró Naruto tomando una posición seria y afirmando con la cabeza.

-Sakura eres mala mintiendo –dijo Hinata

-Si lo sé –respondió la aludida mientras sacaba la lengua –la verdad es que pensaba en Sasuke-kun –murmuró con cara triste

Tanto Naruto como Hinata vieron aquella tristeza que se reflejaba en los ojos verdes de la pelirrosa y la comprendieron.

-Nee Sakura-chan ya pasaron los tres meses cuando menos lo esperemos el teme ya estará de regreso es más porqué no vienes con nosotros a comer ramen para que dejes de pensar en él –decía alegre el rubio.

Sakura miro a sus dos amigos, ahora ellos eran novios realmente se alegraba mucho por ellos ya que aquella cascada si había hecho algo muy bueno, también había logrado unir a Neji y a Tenten hasta el grado que ahora se encontraban comprometidos, aquella noticia la hizo pensar que estaban deseando traer al mundo a aquella pequeña por la cual ambos habían sufrido en el sueño pero a pesar de que ellos estuvieran juntos los envidiaba ya que siempre era ella la que tenía que estar sola nunca había logrado estar con la persona que amaba y eso le dolía en el alma.

-Gracias por la invitación Naruto pero necesitó descansar un poco así que mejor los dejo adiós –dicho esto se fue alejando poco a poco de la joven pareja.

La sombra que anteriormente había estado vigilando a la pelirrosa también había notado el deje de tristeza que mostraban aquellos ojos verdes y sabía que todo era su culpa siempre lo había sido, él siempre la había hecho sufrir y nunca la había recompensado, solo un gracias sin significado aparente le había murmurado aquella noche en la que salió de la aldea en busca de poder y nuevamente la había hecho sufrir por haber ido a aquella misión de infiltración tres largos meses junto con su ex equipo Hebi y sabía que toda la preocupación de la kunoichi se manifestaba por Karin quien nunca lo había dejado en paz. Aunque había algo que le causaba mucha gracia, el hecho de pensar que la pelirrosa estaba celosa por esa rastrera lo hacía sonreír bobamente realmente si lo amaba tal vez de la misma forma en que la amaba él.

Así que luego de tomar la decisión de que ya era hora de aclarar aquel beso dado en la cascada se dispuso a ir a hablar con la chica.

Sakura se encontraba terminándose de cambiar, luego de haberse dado un gran baño con agua caliente para relajarse, necesitaba leer el nuevo libro de jutsus médicos que Tsunade la había proporcionado y comer una pequeña cena para luego descansar.

Cuando bajo las escaleras de su apartamento en pijamas se percató de una presencia en su hogar, sí bien era cierto que al principio sintió desfallecerse al descubrir que era él gracias a su anbu logro ocultar sus sentimientos y hacer caso omiso al chico aunque realmente deseaba ir y abrazarlo. Así que se dirigió a la cocina a preparar la cena.

Sasuke la vio hacer caso omiso a su presencia, realmente sí que estaba ocultando su forma de ser y eso le enojaba pero sabía que debía tratarla como se lo merecía y tal vez ella lo estaba tratando como se lo merecía él. Al rato de verla buscar los ingredientes para realizar la cena decidió acercarse a ella.

Unos fuertes brazos rodearon la cintura de Sakura, ella no cabía de la felicidad al saber que aquel gesto venía de parte de su Sasuke-kun.

-Sasuke-kun –murmuró ella

-Me hiciste falta mi Sakura –musitó el chico como respuesta en el oído de ella.

Sakura al oír aquel comentario se estremeció y dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo solo para seguir sus impulsos, así que beso al chico.

-**10 años después de aquel encuentro- **

**  
**

En una bella casa en lo que anteriormente había sido las ruinas del majestuoso clan Uchiha el cual actualmente estaba volviendo a renacer, lugar donde en este momento se estaba celebrando los 5 años de la hija primogénita de la familia.

-Mamá –llamó una niña de cabello castaño y ojos color perla

-Dime Hana –respondió su madre

Hana Hyuuga, la primera hija de Neji y Tenten, tiene 8 años y ya se encuentra en la academia ninja es el orgullo de sus padres, además a ambos les recuerda su promesa de proteger a su familia a cualquier costo pero sobretodo es la primera del clan Hyuuga en no tener ese sello que diferenciaba a los miembros del clan.

-¿Es cierto que existe una cascada que tiene una leyenda? –cuestionó la pequeña.

Los adultos se miraron entre sí y en sus rostros se dibujo una sonrisa con aquel acto le dieron una respuesta afirmativo a la pequeña.

-Miren un hada –gritaron tres vocecitas

Aquel comentario saco de su mundo a los adultos y cuando miraron hacia donde señalaban los pequeños no lograron ver nada.

-Akane Keitaro ¿qué fue lo que vieron? –preguntó un rubio a sus hijos

-Un hada con los cabellos rojos y ojos verdes papi –respondió Akane la princesita rubia de ojos perlados de 7 años hija del Hokage de la aldea.

-Sí papá era un hada –respondía un pequeño rubio que al igual que su hermana tenía los ojos perlados. Keitaro el bebé de 5 años de la familia Uzumaki Hyuuga, quien deseaba ser Hokage al igual que su padre cuando grande y además adquirió su fascinación por engullir Ramen.

-Nee-chan viste el hada –preguntó un lindo castaño de ojos color perla a su hermana mayor.

Aoshi Hyuuga el pequeño es una copia exacta a su padre cuando niño y tiene tan solo 5 años al igual que su primo Keitaro.

Una pequeña pelinegra de 5 años recién cumplidos se encontraba algo lejos de los adultos, aunque fuera su cumpleaños se sentía algo triste, Aino Uchiha Haruno deseaba con todo su corazón que su papá llegará ya, no quería pasar el día de su cumpleaños sin él es más hasta su pequeño hermano nació hace tres meses y estaba ahí.

Sakura miraba preocupada a su hija, mientras acunaba en brazos a su pequeño Suuichi de tan solo tres meses, ella sabía que su princesita quería ver a su padre pero además sabía que Sasuke le prometió antes de irse de misión llegar a tiempo y cuando él prometía algo lo cumplía al pie de la letra además era la princesita de la casa y Sasuke la sobre mimaba.

La pelirrosa miraba fascinada a sus dos retoños, los dos eran pelinegros con ojos color jade pero Aino era idéntica a ella y por lo visto Suuichi lo iba a ser al ex vengador, solo un abrazo la hizo salir de su ensoñación con sus hijos.

-Sasuke-kun –exclamó ella

El nombrado le sonrió mientras besaba la cabeza de su esposa y de su pequeño hija y levantaba la vista en forma de saludo a los demás.

-Teme –llamó Naruto

-Hmp dobe –respondió el Uchiha

-Ya empezaron estos dos –exclamó Neji

-PAPI –gritó una niña

Aquel grito detuvo la pelea costumbre de los ex miembros del equipo siete, ambos ya eran adultos y con hijos y no se les había quitado la maña.

Ai como le dicen de cariño a la pequeña saltó a los brazos de su padre, quien la tomo con una gran sonrisa, aquella niña era su todo, era su princesa y la adoraba como a toda su familia. Además se había propuesto no perderse ningún momento importante en su familia.

-Feliz cumpleaños princesa –exclamó el pelinegro para así comenzar de una vez la celebración con los pocos amigos que habían en la aldea para esos días.

Todos se habían prometido mentalmente ser felices en aquella cascada y así lo estaban haciendo, habían aprendido a amar y a corresponder y gracias a todo eso ahora tenían una familia, una familia que amaban ante todas las cosas.

**FIN**

* * *

Ahora sí es el final de la historia, realmente me fue muy gratificante hacer esté fanfic ya que luego de solo hacer oneshot hacer mi primer fic de capítulos y que tuviera buena aceptación me agrado mucho.

Nuevamente quiero darles las gracias a todas aquellas personas que la leyeron, agradezco sus reviews, sus alerts...enserio se los agradezco de todo corazón muchísimas gracias!!

Quiero agradecer a las siguientes personas por haber dejado un review a lo largo la historia a: 4ever Sasusaku, monii.27, HaRuNo-SaMy, Naruto Datebayo, Potters-light, Musa-555, AkitoxD, Kanname-chan, blackrouse1, Jesybert, scarlete, haliz, Sakurita55, Miki, Mix Himura Uchiha, Roo-16, rikasora, winlychan, Kirei Moon, egocentric-theorem, tere, Kagome, sakuracerezo92, Darkz-chan, GAASAITALEX234, saku-chanxsasu, cibermandy91, angeles-uchiha, kasumi Hatake, bizxochia U-u, Pinguina Uchiha, laLii-chan, soledad de los angeles, C, -Dark Yuki-chan-, kitty-haruno 7, kaoru-uchiha, Kenia Uchiha, marauchiha, Sasusaku-nejitenten, love naruhina, LaEriel, Rydo-Hina, lena, Jimena Hyuga, Gabriela Alejandra Velasquez M, SMRU, génesis, cronos, NaRU-GiRL, Lady Lathenia también quiero agradecer a Jenlic por leer la historia aunque no haya podido dejarme un review.

Y también a aquellas personas que la leyeron pero por "x" situación no la dejaron...enserio mis más grandes agradecimientos.

Ahora solo les pido dos favores:

1-Si ven alguna de mis historias publicadas en algún otro sitio por favor díganmelo que yo no autorizó a nadie.

2-Dejenmen un review con sus comentarios enserio todos son bien recibidos y con ellos me ayudaran a estar más cerca de mi meta los 100 reviews!!

Gracias,

**L.I.T**


End file.
